


Bound Together

by Megane



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Bonding, Childish Deities, Gen, Punishment, Quick Shot, Time Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami told the two to hold hands, and if they can't get along, they'll hold each others' hand forever?! Okay, maybe it won't be that long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just started reading Kamisama again after a prolonged hiatus. Also reading another manga at the same time, so sorry that this one is so quick. I literally just finished the summer festival chapter, so this is where this came from.

            “So she’s serious, huh?”

            “Nanami is always pretty genuine with her feelings...”

            The snake let out a wistful sigh. “Nanami~...”

Tomoe side glanced over to the shorter deity. Nanami had left the two of them to hold hands until they “made up”. It was a childish punishment, but of course, it worked. She had that power, and it was currently in effect. Tomoe could complain that she was “abusing” her contract, but that was nowhere near the case. Nanami was simply doing as her feelings and logic demanded of her. Tomoe couldn’t really fault her for that.

Mizuki turned sideways suddenly. Tomoe, literally being yanked out of his own thoughts, followed the self-amused snake. Tomoe lifted his gaze to what had grabbed the other male’s attention: something small, softly lit, and ornate. Tomoe looked away. 

            “What do you think Nanami up to now?” Mizuki softly asked.

            Tomoe moved to cross his arms, briefly forgetting. Instead, he shoved his free hand into his yukata. “Her own devices.”

            Mizuki paused and then huffed loudly at Tomoe’s aloofness. “I should have expected that sort of answer. You’re so cold. It’s ironic, really.” The snake placed his free hand on the booth’s counter, tilting his head slightly. “It’s no wonder Nanami and I get along so splendidly.”

Tomoe turned his head suddenly. His very aura became could, dark, and menacing. Mizuki laughed gently, feeling the atmospheric change. He waved his hand dismissively.

            “Kidding, kidding.”

Tomoe huffed and pulled the snake along with him. Mizuki let out a small noise, but couldn’t help the smug smile that curved his lips.

 

 

\---- ----- ----- ----

 

            Mizuki wiggled his fingers. “Our hands are free...”

            Tomoe watched the other male, eyes widened slightly.

            Nanami clapped her hands together. “I see you two finally made up!”

            Mizuki lit up with happiness. “Isn’t it great, Nanami~? Now we won’t have to fight over you!” His demeanor changed into the more charming one as he took her hand. “Now winning you over will be that much easier.”

Nanami laughed and dismissed him somehow. Tomoe stuffed his hands into his sleeves and tipped his head up towards her friends as they advanced. The fox lifted up one hand and pointed a clawed thumb towards the girls.

            “Nanami.”

            She flicked her head up to her guardian before looking to the others. “Oh, hey, guys!” 

At that time, Mizuki decided to back away, after quietly making sure that the brunette was okay. He came to stand by the other demon, both of them only advancing once Nanami and her friends started walking away. The snake lagged behind a bit.

            “Hey,” he started, voice soft.

            Tomoe perked up and pivoted slightly towards. “Hm?”

            “You were holding my hand for a long time, weren’t you?”

            Appalled (though blushing), the fox jumped, lifted up his right hand, and shielded himself. “What are you talking about?!”

            Mizuki drew up both of his hands, gently pressing the tips together. “I thought it was my imagination before, but I thought there were times when our hands would slip from each other.” He slowly laced his fingers together before cupping his hands together. “And then, just like that, you would hold on tighter as though for dear life.”

Tomoe listened to the accusation quietly. Mizuki stood still for a few moments and slowly lowered his hands. The fox began to relax his posture. 

Mizuki canted his head to the side. His eyes were inviting and warm, his smile much softer and sweeter. Tomoe felt himself physically take a step away from the other guardian.

            “Could be that that we really have come to like each other, _Tomoe~?”_

Tomoe made a noise, something between a huff and a growl. He began to stomp away from the other male. Mizuki cupped his hands over his mouth.

            “Was it the sake memory? Hn? Hn~~?” Mizuki called out to him.

            “Hush or there’ll be no sake!”

            Mizuki lowered his hands and trotted after. “Awww, don’t be that way, Tomoe~!”

Tomoe grit his teeth, but he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t _that_ bad making amends with the snake. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it.


End file.
